plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maniacal Laugh
225px |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Trick |ability = A Zombie gets +5 /+5 and Frenzy. |flavor text = It's not so much "hahaha" as it is "mwahahaha."}} Maniacal Laugh is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and its ability gives a selected zombie +5 /+5 and the Frenzy trait. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' A Zombie gets +5 /+5 and Frenzy. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description It's not so much "hahaha" as it is "mwahahaha." Strategies With Maniacal Laugh can easily turn the tide of the battle, or even potentially end the game. Using this on an already strong zombie will most likely obliterate plant defenses. And due to its nature of giving the Frenzy trait, if the zombie manages to destroy a plant, which it will most likely do due to its huge stat boost, it will attack again. Frenzy Zombies like Smashing Gargantuar and Vimpire are best left alone from this trick, as other zombies may be more favorable to give the Frenzy Trait too. This trick is very good for almost any zombie, but it's better used when a powerful zombie is on the field, because it's quite expensive to use. Use this on Undying Pharaoh, because the Undying Pharaoh won't let the zombie hero's health go less than 1 and it will give it Frenzy, so it can go through plants and also hurt the plant hero. Try using this trick with Paparazzi Zombie, because it will give it add 6 strength, 6 health and Frenzy, because it's a trick. Using this on a strikethrough zombie, such as Hot Dog Imp can guarantee heavy damage to the plant hero, although this can only be used by Brain Freeze (and Professor Brainstorm with Eureka). If you are Immorticia and have this card along with Shieldcrusher Viking use it on said zombie. It will have 10 strength points, Bullseye and its ability to drain the enemy's Super-Block Meter, making for a very powerful threat. Electric Boogaloo can use this on many Crazy Teammates such as Newspaper Zombie, Jester, and Exploding Imp, making them huge threats. Brain Freeze can use this with Pet zombies, such as Cat Lady, which can massively help a pet deck. Maniacal Laugh on Zombot Plank Walker or Zombot Sharktronic Sub can also essentially end a match. The Smash has access to Hearty zombies, which can become really tanky and powerful. However, The Smash also has access to Coffee Zombie, which can give many zombies Frenzy at once, so these cards are interchangeable. Against When this is used, it is best to bounce the zombie as soon as possible as it will remove its stat boost and Frenzy. Using something like Squash to destroy the zombie instantly also works well. However, this can only happen if the player survives the Fight phase since zombie tricks happen after plants get to play. Wall-Knight can use Uncrackable to avoid taking damage, allowing the player to stall and avoid taking damage, although you will not be able to react to this move on the turn it's used. Using tricks or fighters that allow you to freeze zombies, such as Chilly Pepper or Iceberg Lettuce can also stall a zombie buffed from Maniacal Laugh for a turn or more. Ideally, Root Wall can also be used if a plant is in the same lane as the buffed zombie. A hard-counter to a zombie buffed through Maniacal Laugh is using bouncing effects, such as Spring Bean. Bouncing simply reverts that zombie to their original stats and removes Frenzy from them. Gallery Manical Laugh statistics.jpg|Manical Laugh's statistics MLaughC.PNG|Card Maniacal Laugh boost.png|Maniacal Laugh buffing a Pied Piper Ml on walrus.jpeg|Maniacal Laugh buffing a Walrus Rider ML on Firefighter.jpeg|Maniacal Laugh buffing a Firefighter maniacal CoffeeH.png|Maniacal Laugh buffing a Gentleman Zombie Ml on aerobic.jpeg|Maniacal Laugh buffing an Aerobics Instructor Ml on bullseye.jpeg|Maniacal Laugh buffing a Pool Shark Old ManiacalLaughHDescription.png|Maniacal Laugh's old statistics Maniacal_Laugh_silhouette.jpeg|Maniacal Laugh's silhouette Receiving_Maniacal_Laugh.jpeg|The player receiving Maniacal Laugh from a Premium Pack ManiacalCatLadyPvZH.png|Brain Freeze using Maniacal Laugh on a Cat Lady Maniacal_Laugh_card.png|Card ManiacShadow.PNG|Maniacal Laugh's silhouette ManiacGets.PNG|The player getting Maniacal Laugh from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its appearance is similar to the screen that appears in Neon Mixtape Tour while the Rap Jam is playing in Plants vs. Zombies 2, or the small screen of Dr. Zomboss next to the boss slots in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare zombies